1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to schemes for device discovery and peer to peer (P2P) group formation, and more particularly, to a scheme for device discovery and P2P group formation based on an open service request.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) technologies, e.g., IEEE 802.11 standard technologies, allow users to discover Access Points (APs) and/or other Wi-Fi device(s). With other devices discovered, the user, more specifically a terminal of the user, is connected to an AP and may communicate with the other devices through the AP.
Wi-Fi Direct, e.g., the Wi-Fi peer to peer (P2P) standard technology, may allow the user to be connected to a Wi-Fi device without the user's request for connection to an AP. The Wi-Fi Direct enables different P2P services to communicate with each other (e.g., file sharing, media sharing, etc.).
A device seeking to perform the Wi-Fi P2P communication has to form a P2P group session with any other device(s).